Closet Lovin'
by xxBoppingAllTheWayxx
Summary: Hikari and Takeru conspire against Tai and Matt. How long will it take them to answer the riddle, and set themselves free? Slash, Taito. OneShot!


Title: _Closet Lovin'_

Umbrella Series:_ "Riddle Me That!" _

Rating: _Adult_

Pairing: _Taito_

Word Count: _1037_

Author: _xxBoppingAllTheWayxx_

Disclaimer: _I do not own, despite several prayers, Taichi, Yamato or any other Digimon-related terms. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental, and I certainly have __**not **__been spying on you._

Warnings: _Slash, Chan, Taito_

Note: _Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Whine!_

Key: Story, "Speech", _Emphasis_, **Emphasis**

* * *

"Are you sure, Kari?" 

"Why do us both need to go look for it, Tak?"

"You just do!" came the voices of Hikari and Takeru simultaneous. Tentatively, Yamato reached out and opened the door of the dark cupboard, he looked from it's musty contents to the face to Taichi, who still was unsure.

"So, just kinda wondering now, why did you accidentally drop your D3s right at the back of this dark, stale closet?" Taichi eyed their younger siblings, but decided with a shrug. "Well, come on Yama, what's the worst that could happen?"

Both would regret this decision the second they got to the back of the spacious cabinet, for as they bent over to search the gray, dusty floor, they heard a swift _Click!_ signifying that the door had been shut and locked, leaving the two 15 year olds trapped in the closet.

"You're not coming out..." started Takeru, and there was a note of joviality in his voice as he stated the first half of the sentence.

"...until you come out!" concluded Hikari, and, with that, she giggled.

Inside the darkened closet, the boys were struggling to hear their younger relatives through the large, locked door. Yamato reached out to the wall, feeling around for a light switch. He found it after a few seconds of searching.

With a soft _Buzz!_,the light-bulb flickered into life, and Tai and Matt had to rub their eyes while they grew accustomed to the pale glow that now surrounded them. Taichi smiled apologetically, as Matt began to imitate his earlier words.

"_Come on Yama, what's the worst that could happen?_" mocked Yamato, folding his arms, "How about being locked in a windowless, airless coffin with no way of escaping?"

Taichi raised his head, a puzzled look on his face, and he thought aloud, "What do you think that they meant by '_until you come out_'?"

Matt suddenly choked, his cheeks turning rosy pink, and he mumbled something under his breath. He turned away from Taichi and started pounded his fists against the door, aggressively.

With a thought, Tai stood up and tried the handle. His face fell when the door still didn't open. "Shit, this is not good..."

Yamato smiled, despite himself, "I don't know about that..." At Taichi's look, he blushed again. "Dumb and Dumber out there have locked us both in here for a reason. All we have to do is determine the reason and then they should let us out... so what did they say... in order to come out, we have to come out... well, duh, thats just common sense... Unless..."

Taichi blinked, he understood up to the word _determine_, but the rest was way over his head. "Yeah... so any ideas?"

There came a knock from the door, and Takeru's prepubescent voice called through. "We're going out for food with Kari's mom, we'll see you in about... 2 hours!" This was followed by the front door slamming shut.

Matt looked over at Taichi, who had his face in his hands, and sighed. "Seeing as how it seems the only way out of here... I've got something to admit..." He now had Tai's full attention, and decided that it was now or never. "Tai..."

"Yama... I know..." Now it was Yamato who was paying attention, his expression unsure. "I feel it too... You mean more to me than I could ever, ever tell you... I love you more than soccer!"

Matt grinned slightly at the comparison to Tai's favourite sport, and he realised that it was the first time in months that he had felt relaxed around his best friend. "More than soccer?"

"Way more..."

And that was it, for the rest of the sentence was lost when Yamato brushed his lips with feather-light pressure against Taichi's.

A moan escaped Matt as Tai wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss. He surprised both of them by lowering his own hands to the button on Tai's jeans, and ripped them open, earning a muffled _Hmmpf!_ from the depantsed boy.

Taichi threw his weight forward, until Yama's back hit the wall, rendering the blonde breathless. He grabbed the singer's hips and ground his hard member against the stiff bulge tenting Matt's crotch, sending shivers of pleasure coursing through both boys.

"You wanna...?" started Tai, breathlessly, and he ran his fingers along the waistband of Matt's trousers.

Too far lost in ecstasy to answer, Matt thrust upwards until his groin was pressing against's Taichi's cupped hand. He sighed contently when Tai's hand passed under his waistband and he felt, for the first time, Tai's fingers close around his burgeoning stiffness.

"T-Tai..." It wasn't a question, or a demand, or even the start of a sentence. It just was, beyond all reason, the feeling that surged through the blonde guitarist. All he could feel was Tai, and he was at peace...

And when Tai's supple lips finally encircled Yamato's shiny cockhead, it was all that it took for Matt to drive his cock forward. He curled his fingers into the chocolate-coloured hair, and felt the tip of his cock reach the back of Taichi's throat.

With a loud grunt, Yamato came, and shot six or seven spurts of teenage jism into Tai's willing mouth. Matt pulled up the taller boy, so that they were both standing, and coerced Taichi into an impassioned kiss, tasting his own cum from the other teenager's mouth.

"Yama... I..." But he was shushed by Matt's index finger pressed against his lips.

"It's okay, Tai... I love you too..."

And with those four words racing through his thoughts, Taichi lost himself in the orgasmic flood of emotions that hit him, spilling his seed onto Matt's groping hand. He nuzzled his head in the nape of Yamato's neck, breathing in the scent of his best friend, his lover, his lifeline...

And that was how they were found, albeit asleep in a corner in each others arms, an hour and a half later, by Hikari and Takeru. The youngsters shared a knowing smile with each other as they covered the pair with a blanket, before leaving them in the closet, and locking the door behind them...

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

After reading all those amazing Digi fics, I thought I'd through myself into the deep end and tackle the big one: Taito! And though it pales in comparison to other peoples work, which it does, but I really thank you for taking the time to read it. As always, please **review**. I wanna hear from you all! 

_**And a personal shout-out: **_Pyjamas_! You are, without doubt, a God! x_

_**Blessed Be,**_

_**Joey -x-**_


End file.
